Don't Fall! Oops
by PaddySimcoxSmiles
Summary: A Whumping that involves the Grand Canyon, a Helicopter, Taco Bell and(eventually) mushrooms. Enjoy. I DON'T OWN PSYCH OR TACO BELL!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

SHAWN:

" Spencer, we have a case for you. A man fell of the Grand Canyon, and when we inspected the body, we actually found a bullet in his head. The witness there had swore that he didn't shot him, but all the evidence had pointed toward him. Then the next day: he was found on the floor of the Grand Canyon, shot through the head. We need your help, Mr. Spencer. Can you tell us anything?" The Chief sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"First, Chief, I will need this. And it is very important. I need a extra large taco from Taco Bell, and second, I will need a helicopter to investigate the crime scenes." I requested, clasping my hands together in a slightly pleading expression.

"Yes to the helicopter, no to the taco." The Chief said absentmindedly, looking through the files on her desk. "Here," she said, thrusting me the paper.

I looked at it and read aloud, "Timothy Thrust, Helicopter Man..."

"Just go get a helicopter. Timothy Thrust helped us get down there the first two times,so he'll help you. Now go." The Chief commanded me, pointing a finger at the door.

"Got it ma'am." I responded cheerily.

"NEVER call me MA'AM SPENCER! " the Chief said in a deathly low voice. I frowned for a second and walked out, passing Jules and Lassie on the way.

"I'm flying Jack!" I exclaimed as I walked past them. Lassie glared and rolled his eyes, while Jules just looked confused. I then headed out of the precinct to my motorcycle. I kicked started it and roared out of the police station.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
SHAWN:  
I started to think about Gus. I felt sort of bad for him... Even though he was on a date with Rachael, I should've called him.

I arrived at a pale blue house that was in shambles. No one could live here and then survive the year- there was no place to put a microwave so that you could heat up tasty pretzels and such. Frowning in confusion I walked around the house and looked for Timothy Thrust.

"Looking for Timothy, dear?" I spun around. There was a little old lady sitting on a bench in an overgrown and tangled garden.

"Yeah. D'you know where he is?" I asked her.

"Down this path about 400 meters. You look like a cutie- what's your name?" The lady turned to me with interest.

"Shawn, Shawn Spencer. Thanks for the help." I muttered as I trudged down the moldy and hard to see path that the old lady had pointed out to me. Pretty soon I reached a nicer house that was built like a garage and a couple really big and awesome helicopters.

"Cool!" I whispered. I walked up to the house, my eyes still on the helicopters. I knocked on the door, but it swung ajar.

"That's not good." Whenever a door swings open when you're working on a case, you either find a dead body, get kidnapped, or get almost killed. But something lured me in... A picture. A map of the whole Grand Canyon, with two little x's on a part of the Grand Canyon. I stepped forward and looked scribbles next to the x's. Stevenson and Quaker. Oh god. Those were the names of the victims. I looked down at the table that was under the map and froze at the sight of pictures of the victims...pictures of when they were alive and when they were dead. I started to freak out.

I turned around to get out of the house, because pictures like those and maps like those only meant one thing: Thrust was the murderer.

"Not so fast, Spencer." I gasped as a piece of cloth went over my mouth. I struggled to remain conscious, but the last thing I saw was a tall, fit man leaning over me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
SHAWN:

It was really hot. And really hard. And really orange. Oh, crap. I opened my eyes more to look at my dilemma. SHIT!

I was in the Grand Canyon. I had no idea which part of the canyon, and I was really thirsty, and all I had with me except for myself, was a little note clenched in my hand that said DIE, love, THRUST. I was dead.

LASSITER:

"O'Hara, I still haven't heard back from your boyfriend yet, please tell me that you have." I growled at her. She shot me a glare.

"He's my ex, Carlton, and in case you haven't noticed, he's on a helicopter right now. We're just friends. I'm cool with that, and Shawn actually doesn't care that I don't like him like that anymore, ok? So BACK OFF!"

"Ok, ok, no need to get so snippy." I said. I reached for my phone. "I'm calling Thrust." I muttered.

Thrust picked up.

"Hello, this is Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, we're calling because a consultant of ours hasn't been seen in a while, do you know where he is?"

"Oh yeah, I dropped him off at the Canyon for a bit, I'm going back to pick him up right now. I'm in my helicopter."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks for no help." I clicked off and sighed. Then I turned to O'Hara . "We have a situation. Thrust is probably our killer and he's probably murdered Shawn."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed. We raced for the Chief's office and barged in without knocking.

"EXCUSE ME! Detective!" The Chief started, but O'Hara cut her off.

"Shawn has been kidnapped and dropped somewhere, probably in the Grand Canyon, and Thrust is probably our killer, and Shawn could quite possibly be dead!" O'Hara said in a rush.

"What? Oh no... Ok, Lassiter and I will go find Spencer, you finish up your work here O'Hara, and then call Gus and Henry and babysit them to make sure that they don't go looking for Shawn. GO!" The Chief said, her expression revealing her worry.

SHAWN:

I had dozed off again, and when I woke up, it was getting darker- and colder. I shivered and pulled my jacket that was around me tighter. I stared off at the dark blue sky that was twinkling with stars and wondered if I would ever have an extra large taco again.

Hmm... I'm liking these short chapters. Do you guess like them?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

LASSIE:

"SBPD! FREEZE!" I bellowed as I entered the little garage like hut. The Chief, Dobson, and McNab were filing in quickly behind me. McNab walked cautiously in front of me around a piece of furniture. He stopped dead. "Detective." He said, his eyebrows raised.

"What he hell, McNab, I-" I stopped mid sentence. A little old lady was lying on the floor, a bullet in her forehead, while a Thrust sat in a chair, gun pointed toward him, wearing a blood soaked shirt. Vick and I hurried forward to check for a pulse in Thrust. There was'nt one.A note written on graph paper was lying on the table next to him. I snatched it and read aloud,

"Little Maggie here found out my secret, so what could I do?! I had to kill her... But don't worry...It wasn't too bad... I loved looking at the fear in her eyes as I cornered her. It was so much fun! Too bad I won't be able to see you find Shawn's curled up, shrunken body. I really want to die, you know. I just want to know what death feels like. But before I enter the realm of glory, I'll give you this little hint: look at the map. Have fun!" I repeated, my heart sinking as I spoke each word. Nobody, not even Shawn, deserved this. I then regained control of the situation.

"Map...What map?" I muttered. Nobody seemed to be listening to me... The chief was sighing and McNab looked shaken. A flash of red out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. The red mark was on a map. I rushed over, jerking McNab and Vick out of their thoughts. The x was on a part of the Grand Canyon, and Shawn's name was next to it. I quickly figured out the latitude and longitude and raced out the door with the rest following me. I hopped into the helicopter, grabbed the keys, and started the engine, barking orders at Dobson and McNab.

SHAWN:

Faces flashed in font of me. Juliet, Lassie, Vick, Gus, Dad, Mom... Everything was spinning. Why was it spinning? Was I never going to stop spinning? Oh my god... I'm trapped! I'm going to die here!

JULIET:

"No, Gus! You cannot go looking for Shawn! I was sent here to look after you!" I yelled, frustration tearing at me.

"DETECTIVE I AM LOOKING FOR MY SON AND YOU CANNOT STOP ME!" Henry bellowed. I had had enough. I rose out of my seat. I spoke to both men in a low, deathly voice.

"This is exactly why I broke up with Shawn. He was as immature and stupid as both of you, if not more. Do whatever you want. I give up." I cried.

"Oh my god. You don't even care about Shawn, do you? You used to love him! HE STILL LOVES YOU!" Gus yelled at me after a second of silence.

"I NEVER LOVED HIM!" I shrieked. Henry had gone pale and Gus had collapsed back in his chair. There was several minutes of silence.

"Leave. Never come back, Detective. You are no longer welcome in this home." Henry said, his eyes as cold as fire.

"Fine. Goodbye, , ." And with that I left, slamming Henry's door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

SHAWN:

It was so cold... An angel... Couldn't I just die now...my stomach ached... My throat burned... I curled up, trying to conserve heat...

LASSIE:

"Where the hell is HE?" I all but screamed in frustration. The Chief was trying to stay calm, but I could tell that she was troubled. I checked the configuration again and swore. He should be here, but- oh sweet justice." I finished in a whisper. In the dusty orange canyon floor a hundred feet below us, I could just make up a figure in the canyon.

I picked up my cell phone and called McNab.

"Found him."

"Is he alive?"

"I have no clue McNab, we're a hundred damn feet in the air!" I clicked the phone off and started to descend. Vick hadn't said a word, and I could tell that she thought that Shawn was dead. A minute later, I had parked the helicopter. The Chief and I jumped out of the helicopter and rushed over to the figure. It was Shawn. He was incredibly skinny, and he looked small lying on the floor. His eyes were closed, but I could tell that he was faintly breathing. Vick sank to the floor of the canyon and turned Shawn over onto his back. She checked his pulse and whispered, "too slow." She bent over him and patted his cheeks.

"Shawn. Shawn. SHAWN!" She said, her voice rising. Shawn's eyes cracked open and he started to speak, except his voice sounded more like a parched frog's.

"Thrust...he...did it... Need water..." Shawn's head fell back and he started breathing faster.

"Detective, get water. Now." The Chief commanded. As I searched in the helicopter, I heard another helicopter land beside us. It was McNab. He and Dobson froze when they saw Shawn,and they immediately radioed for a life flight. I hurried back over to Vick with the bottle of water. Shawn was shaking, and Vick was doing her best to calm him down.

"Shawn, Shawn, it's okay, you're okay, we're getting help-" she said hopelessly.

"Juliet...water... Need... Her...need water..." I handed the bottle of water to Vick, and she unscrewed the bottle and tried to give it to Shawn. He pushed it away and started crying and shaking once again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?!" I yelled, fear and anger emerging from my words.

"He's burning up, he doesn't recognize us, he's incredibly dehydrated, and he's hallucinating, give him some slack, Carlton!" The Chief snarled at me.

"I wasn't mad at him! Nobody deserves this, not even him!" I snapped back. I pulled out my cell phone and called O'Hara.

"O'Hara." An angry voice met my ears. Not surprising, since she's dealing with an insane father and an uptight pharmaceuticals salesman.

"We found him."

"And?" She growled at me.

"He's not good. He's starving, incredibly dehydrated, hallucinating, and he doesn't recognize us." I said solemnly.

"Call me if there's a dead body or a hostage situation, Carlton, not if some idiot ex is playing up the sick act. " the phone clicked off. I just stared at Vick, who was looking at me with concerned eyes.

"What did she say, Lassiter?" I didn't answer. I didn't want to repeat her words.

"Tell me."

" 'Call me if there's a dead body or a hostage situation, not if some idiot ex is playing up the sick act.'" I murmured. Vick looked shocked, hurt, and angry.

"I am going to talk to her. Anyway, I don't know what will help him." She said dejectedly. A now-familiar humming sound filled the air as the life flight came down. She stood up as we watched Shawn be lifted up onto a stretcher, pale and sweating. We watched the life flight go up, and Dobson and McNab. We stood there until the sound of the helicopters faded away. The sun had started to set.

Vick flipped open her phone and dialed O'Hara.

JULIET:

"WHAT?" I yelled into the phone. I was tired, I was mad, and I was sick of hearing all that rap about being unkind and unforgiving.

"O'Hara, I don't know what you were playing at before, but it has to stop." It was Vick.

"No. Tell me, has Shawn stopped pretending to be injured yet?" I said sarcastically.

"Go to Santa Barbara Med Center, now. Shawn is there, and he's been asking for you."

"I don't give a damn if he was asking for me or not! I don't love him, contrary to your beliefs, Vick!" I yelled with frustration.

"That's it. Fine. Stay there. But be prepared to not be well liked by me anymore. If you have no compassion for a man that was just left to die in the Grand Canyon, then I have no compassion for you, O'Hara." The call ended. And I still sat in my plushy arm chair.

HENRY:

"Henry, he's at Santa Barbara Med Center, and it doesn't look good. O'Hara won't come, and the next best thing is for you and Gus to be there for him." Karen said, her voice quivering.

I ended the call, grabbed Gus, and drove.

JULIET:

I stood up, and walked out of my new apartment that Shawn doesn't know the address to. I started the engine, and raced to the hospital.

How do you want it to end? Tell me your idea and I'll choose one to use!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

GUS:

"I never thought she would do this," I said for the zillionth time, staring at the ceiling. Henry was sitting next to me in an uncomfortable chair while we waited for Shawn, Vick, and Lassiter. Though not necessarily in that order. Henry didn't say anything. We waited for about ten more minutes before the door swung and we were greeted by a short, blond woman.

Juliet.

"OUT!" Henry roared, standing up.

"No."

The doors slammed again and Vick and Lassie stormed in. And then they spotted Juliet.

"Nice to see you here, Ohara." Vick said coldly.

"Pleasures all mine, I see." Juliet retorted before turning back to Henry.

Lassie didn't say anything, just turned to sit next to me. Henry strode toward Juliet and leaned in, his nose almost touching hers. She didn't even flinch."What the hell are you doing here?"

" I came to see Shawn."

Henry went pale with anger. Vick walked away from the duo. "And you except me to believe that you bitch?"

At this lassie stood up. "Both of you shut up. O'Hara, I would advise to be be cautious, and Henry just stop."

Henry turned, looked lassie right in the eyes, and punched. Lassiter stumbled backward, blood pouring from his nose. I raced forward to push Henry away from lassie while Juliet moved forward to help lassie up. He growled and shoved Juliet away. Vick stepped in front of Juliet to look Lassiter right n the eyes.

"Do not manhandle your partner Lassiter."

"What so now you're on her side Vick?" I yelled.

"Personally, I don't really want her on my side." Juliet snapped. Vick glared at Juliet.

"Oh what? That hurts your feelings?" Juliet said obnoxiously. That was when it became an all out cat fight. Yells and screams filled the room as nurses and security raced down the hall to see what was happening. I closed my eyes as Lassiter, Henry, and Vick ganged up on Juliet. When the yells and screams got too loud, I headed over to the fighting and pulled Lassiter away from Juliet. Henry turned to face me and slammed me onto the floor. I heard something crack and my vision began to waver. Punch after punch came until the security team pulled Henry and Lassiter away. Vick followed them, leaving Juliet alone in the room with me. She dashed over to me and helped me sit up.

"Oh my god Gus, are you ok?" She asked, worry oozing out of her voice.

"You know what, Juliet? No, no I am not okay. That fight was wrong. Henry was wrong. Lassiter was wrong. Vick was wrong. You were wrong. I was wrong."

"I know. And it was all my fault wasn't it?" Juliet said, tears cascading down her face as we collapsed into chairs.

"No. It wasn't all your fault. Sure, you said some pretty bad things, but Vick and lassie and Henry kept it going. I kept it going."

"God, now they all hate me, don't they?"

"Well I don't hate you. Vick will come around. Same with lassie and Henry. It will just take time."

"I just want Shawn to be okay."

"Same here."

Okay, so everyone wanted Juliet to love Shawn again, so yeah. Sage cares about him, but I had to add some color to this chapter... It was really gun to write! So once again I ask your opinion... Any ideas for the rest of the story? I don't know how long it will be!


End file.
